Normal no More!
by tybeebird
Summary: Sarah, Roo and Jiro are 15 years old. They are leaf village ninja. But what happens when the Akatsuki tries to kidnap them for their strange powers? Read and find out!
1. NoteREAD

I have decided not to keep up with the story here.

Sorry!

Also, part one has ended and part two just started. ^-^

You can view the finished part one at .com/gallery/#IUTBN-1- alonge with pictures and stuff of it!

You can view the in-progress part two at .com/gallery/#IUTBN-2- along with pictures and such.

Or, if you have a DeviantArt account, you can just watch me and get story updates constantly! :3

Note: Part one has 21 chapters in all.


	2. Good morning!

I have decided not to keep up with the story here.

Sorry!

Also, part one has ended and part two just started. ^-^

You can view the finished part one at .com/gallery/#IUTBN-1- alonge with pictures and stuff of it!

You can view the in-progress part two at .com/gallery/#IUTBN-2- along with pictures and such.

Or, if you have a DeviantArt account, you can just watch me and get story updates constantly! :3

Note: Part one has 21 chapters in all.


	3. SHUT UP, SENSEI!

The bell rang right as Sarah, Roo and Jiro managed to fit into the doorway and fall on their faces. Shikamaru sighed and watched as they sat down. "You're lucky this time, team 2." he growled, addressing them by their team number. "Two seconds later and you would have gotten detention. "Class, Go to your assigned Sensei. You will spend the day training with them. They are all in the lunch room." Of course, team 2 was the last to enter the lunchroom. "I can't believe we got such a creep for a sensei.." mumbled Jiro. Roo's eyeball twitched. She still had her lunatic grin on. Sarah and Jiro backed away from her veeeerrryyy slowly. Roo giggled loudly, but only a few people looked. Most of them knew to keep away from Roo. When they had been in the academy, she had set off a dung bomb in the middle of class and wouldn't stop cackling like an evil witch for half an hour. Super creepy, Right? Suddenly, a man in green tights ran over to them. "HAI! MY NAME IS LEE! YOU WILL CALL ME LEE SENSEI, SINCE I AM YOUR ASSIGNED SENSEI! WE WILL BE THE BEST TEAM IN ALL OF KONOHA, SINCE WE WILL TRAIN EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK! WE ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS!" Screamed Lee. Sarah, Jiro and Roo shared a 'WTF?!' expression before turning back to their sensei. Jiro started to talk, but Lee started screaming again. "COME, LET US SIT DOWN AND LEARN ABOUT EACHOTHER! OHHH, THIS IS GOING TO BE SO SOOOO MUCH FUNN!" He shrieked, dragging Sarah, Jiro and Roo other to a table. "I'LL GO FIRST!" he screamed. "MY NAME IS LEE. I WANT TO BE NARUTO'S ASSISANT ONE DAY! I'M NOT OLD! MY GOAL IN LIFE IS TO BE THE BEST SENSEI EVER!" he said loudly. "YOU GO NEXT!" he screamed, pointing at Sarah. "Welllll, er... My name is Sarah Ookami. I want to an artist one day.. I'm 13 years old..." she said, trailing off. Before Lee could scream again, Roo began chattered. "I'm Roo Joudan. I want to be world's coolest horror writer EVEEERR! I'm 13, just like SARAH!" she said, shrieking at some parts. Jiro spoke next and last, but not least. "I'm Jiro Saru. I want to be a ninja when i am older. I am 13 and a half." he said, not at all in a strange manner like Sarah and Roo. For no apparent reason, Roo's eyeball twitched.  
**In the Saru house, the kitchen...**  
"MY SHIRT IS PINK. OMFG, MY SHIRT IS PINK. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JIRO, AND THROW YOUR **BRAINS** ON THE LAWN!" Roared Miki, ripping at his pink shirt.  
**Hundreds of miles away..**  
"You have been spying for one month." said a voice through the dark, dampness. "Tell me, what you have learned about them?" he asked. "Well, Leader-Sama...."


	4. Sword, Arrow & Self

The arrows shot at her with perfect aim. She unsheathed the sword and spun around, chopping the arrows with a quick, fluid motion. More arrows shot at their next target. Smirking, the blonde struck a frog-like pose before vanishing, her speed nearly hiding her from the attacker's view.  
Rocklee clapped his hands together. "AWESOME! YOU GIRLS HAVE YOUR ABILITY TO DODGE PERFECTLY TRAINED!" he screamed to Sarah and Roo. Roo slowed and stood up, adjusting her fluffy hair. Sarah smiled and nodded, sheathing the blade of her sword. Jiro, the archer, dropped out of the trees to join his teammates and sensei. "YOU DID WONDERFUL, JIRO!" screamed Lee. Jiro nodded.  
It has been two years since the team had started training with Lee, and they were already the best. Sarah was the animal and swords girl, Roo was the one who used everything around her, Including herself, and Jiro was the archer who was also a living GPS. Lee was overly proud of his team. Why shouldn't he be?  
**A Few miles away, in an old run-down house...**  
"Go Away, Hidan." snarled a female voice. "What did I do this time, Tei?" whined the silver-haired immortal. "You bother me. Now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" shrieked Tei. Skulking, Hidan slunk out of the room to find and bother his new partner, Akuma. The Akatsuki had grown. With three new members, they were just as deadly. Sasori was in his room, de-darting his puppets. Akuma had taken her little plan to make him mad a little too far. Pretty much, he had steam coming out of his ears. Kokoro, nicknamed Ko, was in her room with Konan. They were making paper flowers. Since she was Konan and Pein's daughter, Ko was quite good at paper folding. She had already mastered flowers, butterflies, swans and such. She was also the youngest Akatsuki member, at the same age of 15. Like team two. Hidan found Akuma playing poker with Deidara and Tobi. Tobi was losing, of course. Deidara was winning, while Akuma watched and dealed the cards. "Akuma!" barked Hidan. Akuma didn't look up. "Akuma." he growled. No response. "HEY, BRAT!" He roared. Akuma growled and looked up at her danna. "Wadda want, moron?" barked Akuma. "Nothing. Just wanted to annoy you." replied Hidan, smirking. Before Akuma could do anything, Tei walked in. "What are you two idiots fighting about now?" she snapped. "She started it!" screamed Hidan, pointing at Akuma. Akuma snarled. "No, I didn't you- Hey, Deidara, WHAT IS THAT?" She shrieked. "Nothing." replied the bomber, stuffing whatever he had been looking at into his pocket. Instantly, the argument was back into progress. "DID NOT!" shrieked Akuma. "DID SO!" roared Hidan. Tei walked out of the room. Sasori stomped down stairs, passing Tei. "Argument?" he asked his partner. Tei nodded and continued her way up the stairs.  
**Leaf Village, Hokage's office...**  
Naruto sighed and scribbled something down a sheet of paper before throwing it across the room. Hinata watched him. "You should rest, Naruto, and go down to the ramen shop." she told him. "No. I need to finish this paperwork." he replied. His wife sighed and nodded. "I'm going home. Please don't come after midnight." she said before turning and softly closing the door.  
Naruto couldn't help but smile. It may be hard being hokage, but it was worth it.


	5. The Elements of Team 2

**Lava...**  
I watched the flames swarm around the wood. White-Hot stones lay in the fire. Embers rose up to the heavens and winked out of life. The tongues of fire licked the ground near my feet but did not dare come closer. I bent down and scooped up a red-hot pebble. I took a deep breath and blew on it. Instantly, the tiny stone turned white-hot. I picked up a leaf and put the pebble on it. Catching fire, the leaf turned to nothing but ashes. However, the stone was still on fire. Eternal fire. I picked up the pebble and let it's aura sink into my soul, so I could call upon the eternal fire anytime I wanted too. I closed my hand around the pebble as it sunk into my flesh. My Blonde hair fluffed up. _Ugh, I need to stop using so much shampoo._ I thought.  
**Tides...**  
I lifted my sword and jabbed at thin air. The full moon hung low in the sky and the sound of the incoming tide filled my senses. I twirled and ducked down low before stabbing at a nonexistent attacker before leaping into the air, cutting at tree branches with fluid movement. As I landed, I couldn't help but smirk. I sheathed my sword and began walking briskly towards the beach. The full moon seemed to connect with the water, casting a waver copy on the water. I breathed in, inhaling the moon's aura. I picked up a seashell and looked at it. I nodded to myself and glanced up at the moon, holding the seashell to my heart. I inhaled again and focused the moon's energy into the shell. Instantly, the shell seemed to vibrate with life. Pleased, I put it in my pocket and started heading home, my bright blue eyes reflecting streaks of moonlight as I went.  
**Metal...**  
I strung the lethal arrow into the bow and pulled back. The foggy marsh tried to sink me, but I kept moving. This was my type of weather and area. Nothing was going to stop me. I could feel the arrow quivering with energy. Same with the bow. Skillfully, I pulled back even farther. Then I released the bow. It soared through the marsh and vanished, a line of string following it. I broke into a run and followed the string. After about five minutes, I found the arrow, sticking out of a tree trunk. I dug with my bare hands around the arrow. I soon found the sliver of gold and silver ore melted together. It looks like a fallen star. I picked up the arrow and pointed it at the melted ores. The arrow shook wildly in my hand for a moment then was still. I silently placed it back with the others and began walking out of the marsh, my bright green eyes searching for any life.


	6. Tranfer Student

Sarah, Roo & Jiro watched Lee babble away to Shikamaru.  
He sighed and replied to Lee, who instantly squealed.  
"Oh, Crap.." mumbled Sarah bitterly. Roo looked at Sarah curiously. "Transfer Student." mumbled Sarah and Jiro at the same time. Lee squealed. "Come, Let us go meet out new student!" he cried, dragging them outside. There stood a boy with very, very light brown hair and golden eyes.  
Wait.  
What the hell?  
**Golden** eyes?  
No way!  
Sarah squinted at him.  
"Hi. I'm Timothy." he said Timidly.  
_Pfft. Timothy the Timid!_ Thought Roo. Sarah stared at him blankly. _Why us? Why, oh WHY? We don't need a fourth teammate! He'll ruin our teamwork and cause us to be the worst!_

Sarah thought bitterly. Timothy smiled faintly and thought to himself, _I hope leader-sama moves me up a rank for this!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this chappie is really short, but they should get longer!**

**--**

It was a bright, sunny morning in Konoha.. As usual.  
**At the Saru household...**  
_It's 7:30. Oh, crap.. She's going to KILL me!_ thought a sleepy Saru Jiro, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Quickly pulling on his usual outfit of a t-shirt, blue jeans and too-big tennis shoes, Jiro was in the kitchen in a flash. "Food!" he said, diving for the fridge. Big mistake. "You little BRAT!" roared his older brother, Miki. Quick as a striking snake, Miki reached down, grabbed his younger brother by the shirtfront, and snarled as he lifted him up. "Put me DOWN!" shrieked Jiro, kicking at his older brother's shins. Miki instantly dropped Jiro and howled with pain, curling up into a fetal position. Jiro was wearing his Dad's shoes that had metal where your toes where supposed to be. Jiro smirked and opened the fridge, proceeding to eat every sugar-related thing in it.  
**At the Joudan household...**  
Raiko was already up. She had been up since 5:02. She giggled, stuffing the sixth brownie that morning down her throat. Her younger sister Ai stared at her as she walked into the room. "MOM! ROO USED UP **ALL** THE BROWNIE MIX!" she screeched. Their Mom, who was asleep, groaned and rolled over, slowly walking down the stairs to see what the problem was. Roo grinned like a lunatic at her sister, her brown eyes sparkling and blonde hair fluffing up in spots. "HURRY, MOM!" screamed Ai. It was clear Roo was creeping her out. Suddenly, Roo screamed. "I'm going to be late for class! See-ya later, Pig-Face!" she should at Ai, she screamed loudly and stomped her feet as Roo shout out of the house and towards class.  
**At the Ookami household...**  
Sarah gave a gleeful scream and tossed an apple at her parrot. It squawked and hopped to the side as Sarah tried to get it corner. "Be a good Birdie and go back to your cage!" she told it, raising the net high above her head before bringing it down. Squawking, the Parrot took flight and soared into the living room. Letting out a battle cry, Sarah chased it into the living room, bumping into a side-table as she went. _CRRAAAACCCKK!_ A vase fell to the floor and shattered. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Roared Sarah's father. "Nothing, Dad, I have to go to class before I'm.. err... late!" she shouted, instantly shooting out of the house, leaving her Dad to discover the angry parrot pecking at the cake.


End file.
